Princess
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Lester finds himself a little flustered when he meets a beautiful woman. She herself attracted to him, but plays it off. He tries to get under her skin. Can he get a date? MM/RL pairing. Melanie hope you like it!


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

This is a MM/real life pairing with our favorite one to beat up. He needs an HEA, and who better than our very own princess.

Princess

He stood there dumbfounded. He had been sent to Atlanta to evaluate the office. Ranger had told him that they had hired someone to watch the front desk full time and the had a guard with her at all times. He didn't think that she would be this beautiful. Damn, he was screwed.

Melanie was on the phone when HE walked in. The swagger in his step made her catch her breath. He must be Mr. Santos, one of the core team. The dancing green eyes and the tight muscle shirt accentuated his extremely toned body. She had to check for drool.

"Princess, I'm Lester Santos. I'll be here for the next two weeks."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Santos, I'm Melanie. If you need anything during your stay, please let me know."

"Well, you could join me for dinner tonight."

"Sorry, not tonight."

She stood up and went over to Brains to tell him something and walked away. Lester's jaw just dropped. No one turned him down. He is Lester Santos for crying out loud!

He couldn't believe it. Ramon, who had flow down with him, clapped him on the back while laughing.

"It seems that she is immune to the Santos charm."

"We'll see buttercup, we'll see."

Lester stormed off to the fifth floor where his office is. He had to find a way to get her attention.

He had a bouquet of purple tulips delivered to her before her shift ended. He was going to pull out every trick in the book. He even pulled her background check to find out about her.

The next day when Melanie arrives at her desk there was a package waiting on her. She was surprised, because if her mom had sent it she would have told her ahead of time. Curiously, she opened the box. She was surprised to find the entire collection of books by Janet Evanovich, all in hardback. She was even more surprised to find her book that wasn't due to be released until November. She found a card inside and read it.

Princess,

I wanted to give you something you would enjoy. My dear Aunt overnighted these for you. She is always happy to have a fan.

Lester Santos

She couldn't believe her eyes. How did he know that she was slowly collecting these over the years?

She decided that she would keep the collection, but try and keep Lester Santos on his toes. This could be interesting. She needed to call Stephanie in Trenton to get a few ideas.

Lester walked into the break room just as Melanie was putting her phone away after talking to Steph.

"Hey Lester, please thank your Aunt for the books!"

"I will. You want to join me for dinner tonight?'

"Sorry, Lester. I can't, Mike is picking me up for dinner after work tonight."

She turned and walked away; leaving Les slack jawed and muttering.

Melanie couldn't help it, as soon as she got to the ladies room she locked herself inside and began laughing. Mike was her brother wbk was in town to visit. His timing was perfect. This would have Lester lost and confused for the next twenty four hours. She hadn't told him who Mike was for that reason alone.

Lester called Ranger, maybe he could give him some help.

"Yo!"

"Carlos, what the hell is up with the chick at the front desk?" He could hear Stephanie laughing in the background.

"Melanie? What did you do to her Santos?"

"Nothing, She won't even go to dinner with me. She keeps turning me down flat."

Stephanie must have grabbed the phone from Ranger.

"Lester, she is not the kind of girl you normally go out with. She has been warned. I went to college with her, and if you are really interested ask her out for coffee. Take it slow, really get to know her."

"Who the hell is Mike?"

She started laughing again, "If you had asked, you would have found out that he is her brother."

"Oh."

"She has you all kinds of turned around, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah she does."

"Just ask her out for coffee tomorrow, I'm sure she'll say yes then."

He hung up the phone and dialed Melanie's number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi. This is Lester...ummm...Santos, from work."

"Yes, Les. Is there something I can do for you."

"Ummm...would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow and get to know each other a little better?"

"I'd like that."

"How about after work?"

"That would be great. I can't stay to long though my brother is in town and I want to spend some time with him."

"That's fine, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Les."

"Later, Princess."

As they hung up, Melanie looked at her phone in confusion... Princess? Where did that come from? That was the second time he's called her that and both times it threw her for a loop.

Lester was ready to face the day as he arrived at his office the next morning. He couldn't wait to see Melanie and get to know her better. Even if their coffee date only lasted an hour, that was an hour he was excited to have.

A/N this one is going to be a two shot. I hope you like it.

*** Quickly scurries behind Tank*** Looking for Melanie...am I safe?


End file.
